Modern operating theatres are now hardly imaginable without medical display devices, with the aid of which operations can be planned, prepared, performed and discussed. These display devices are normally connected to computers on which patient data can be stored, processed and relayed. In professional circles, two ways in which patient data can be displayed are known in principle. On the one hand, computer units which are widely known can be provided; however, they have a large space requirement and therefore take up space which in operating theatres in particular could be used in other ways. Also, a discussion involving several people is extremely difficult in front of a conventional computer monitor. Conventional computer systems are also highly susceptible to contamination and therefore unsuitable for operating theatres. For these reasons, there has recently been an ever-increasing transition to large-format flat screens which are now available and can for example be installed on the walls of the operating theatres. However, it is still not possible for a plurality of the monitors—in particular when they are situated in different rooms—to access the same computer in a way which saves on resources. Also, locations firstly have to be selected for these flat screens, at which they can be fastened to the wall, wherein either a suspension device has to be installed on the wall, or—if the flat screen is to be integrated in the wall—a corresponding recess has to be cut into the wall. This represents a significant effort and cost and not least leads to contamination of the entire operating theatre and the corresponding consequences.